A New Beginning
by MoonlightShield
Summary: Two years after The Curse Of The Rainbow is lifted, Hibari's two siblings and Mukuro start attending Nami High. A whole bunch of stuff starts happening, and Hibari's insane brothers are only the beginning. Some other OCs, BL, maybe lemons later, and a lot of insanity.
1. Change

**_Only The Wisest And Stupidest Of Men Never_**_** Change. **_- Confucius

* * *

Change is inevitable.

Change can be either good or bad.

For example, the overwhelming urge for change is what caused Vongola Primo to create the vigilante group that would later become the Vongola Famiglia. Change is also what made the Vongola become a Mafia Family with a long history of blood, death, and crime.

Hibari Kyoya despises change, whether it is good or bad. Change is what killed his parents. Change is what tried to separate him and his two younger brothers. Change is what almost got them killed on crime-infested streets. Change made him hide fear behind a facade of cold detachment.

Change will forever be for the bad in Hibari Kyoya's eyes. Especially when change means that a certain _male_ pineapple-haired illusionist would be transferring to Namimori High.

* * *

Fuyu, a medium-sized 18-year-old male with white hair and copper eyes, shuts the door of the Hibari residence with a soft _thud_.

"OI, SHIHAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fuyu screams, sounding angry. Floorboards _creak _as a tall, silver-haired, 18-year-old male with gold eyes walks down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want, Fuyu?" Asks the irritated teen. The white-haired boy huffs, eye twitching slightly.

"I want to know why you decided to set off a _bomb _in our school's basement. Again. Care to explain?"

"Okay, first off, there's no evidence that supports that. Second, what the hell do you mean by 'again'? And, third, even if I did do it, there's no way in hell that I'd fill you in on the details." Shihai answers.

"Fine. But, just so you know, the only school left that hasn't been destroyed by us is now Nami High. That means that we get to go there along with twinny-nii-chan, starting next week. Also, since you blew up Kokuyo High, some of the students are going to Nami High, too. Rumour has it that one of them is Rokudo Mukuro." Fuyu says, informing his twin of the consequences for detinating a bomb inside of their former school.

"Great!" Shihai groans, "Even after all I did to seperate you guys, and you're still able to torment me together?!" Fuyu smirks, glad that he and his best friend are equally sadistic.

"You know what they say, twinny-chan. Karma's a bitch."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya wanders home sometime later that night.

_For some reason, I feel as if all hell is about to break loose._ He thinks, closing the front door behind him. But, then again, with Fuyu and Shihai around, that just might be an understatement.

"We're in the kitchen, twinny-nii-chan!" Fuyu informs him. "And twinny-chan's got something to tell you!`" Kyoya grimances, knowing that hell had, indeed, broken free once again.

"What happened?" Kyoya demands, stepping into the dimly lit room. Shihai looks utterly defeated, while Fuyu is grinning like a lunatic (a.k.a., he's just being his normal self).

"I... might have... blown up Kokuyo High?" Shihai starts nervously.

"And?`" Fuyu asks, obviously delighted by Shihai's uneasiness.

"And... some students, including us,... might be coming to Nami High?" Shihai continues. Kyoya's normally murderous aura rises to a 'mass murder'ous aura, since Kyoya's love of Nami-chuu had been passed onto Nami High. To Shihai's relief, his slighty older sibling doesn't attack him. Instead, Kyoya quickly makes himself a cup of black coffee. Fuyu is disappointed in the lack of violence.

"Twinny-nii-chan, since my best friend is coming to Nami High as well, I said that he can live with us. He's going to be here tommorow morning to drop his stuff off. Then we're going to walk to school together. He'll be sleeping in my room, since I have a bunk-bed in there." Fuyu tells his brother.

"Hn." Kyoya replies. Fuyu sighs in relief. _Damn, I never thought that he'd agree so quickly! _The white-haired teen thinks in wonderment. Before Kyoya gets a chance to change his mind, Fuyu runs upstairs to his room. _Now it's time to call Mukuro-chan!_

* * *

"Mukuro-chan!" Fuyu squeals into the phone, "Twinny-nii-chan said that you can stay with us!"

"Kufufufu. My, how is it possible for you three to be related? You're always so excitable, Shihai is always an ass, and Kyoya-kun is an emotionless bastard. On top of that, you all look nothing alike. Oya oya, you guys are most certainly the oddest set of triplets I have ever seen." The illusionist remarks in amusement.

"Hey, not fair! So what if we're all different? That just means that we're special!" Fuyu huffs, "And besides, Mukuro-chan, _you _are the one in love with the emotionless bastard, so Mukuro-chan has no right to say that!" Fuyu can sense his friend's blush and pout.

"Fine, you have a point. I'll see you tommorow, Fuyu."

"'Kay, bye Mukuro-chan!"


	2. Dreams

Okay, for clarification, Hibari is the oldest of the brothers, Shihai middle, and Fuyu youngest. Also, the main pairing is 1869, for those of you who weren't sure on the matter. The other pairings haven't really been finalized yet, so I didn't want to put that in the summary (also, too many letters, not enough spaces!).

* * *

_**A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.**_ - Oscar Wilde

* * *

Dreams are what humans actually live on.

Dreams were, still are, the basis for all of creations of man.

Box weapons, rings with immense power, time machines, and Dying Will bullets/ pills all started out as dreams. These objects became a reality through hard work, research, and dreams.

Rokudo Mukuro is a dreamer.

His vivid imagination, while more commonly used to create illusions, brings him the most beautiful and ugly dreams. Dreams of his past, replaying constantly in his mind, brought him to the edge of insanity. He needed a way to stop the nightmares, so he began dreaming of different things. Destroying the mafia, which had brought him these terrible dreams, was front and center in his mind. More thoughts such as that followed.

World wars, destroying the filthy humans, humans with relations, although distant, to the ones that hurt him. These dreams made the nightmares stop.

Until his defeat at the hands of Sawada Tsunayoshi, these dreams were the only things important to him. Then came dreams of silver eyes, black hair, and the catchphrase 'kamikorosu'. So enough, dreams of his friends, and his cute little sister, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome came about.

His mind was free of the dark dreams that had controlled him. And it was all thanks to Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Mukuro-chan!" Fuyu exclaims as he throws open the front door. Rokudo Mukuro is standing there, smiling at his slightly older, yet shorter, friend. In Mukuro's hand is a duffel bag containing his wardrobe.

The pineapple-haired teen is wearing the Nami High uniform, consisting of a black dress shirt, black pants, and a red tie. However, his dress shirt is unbuttoned, revealing a white t-shirt, and his pants are black skinny jeans. His tie is very loose, and is likely to come off before school. Mukuro is also wearing indigo-and-black tennis shoes.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming on the way here, so I lost track of time." The illusionist replies. Mukuro steps into the two-story-high house briskly, and sets his duffel bag down near the stairway that leads to the second floor.

"It's okay, Mukuro-chan. Not like I care about school anyway. Though I am wondering how long it'll take twinny-nii-chan to lose control and just jump you." The youngest of the triplets informs his friend. Fuyu is wearing black short-shorts, a red tank top, and a black jean jacket with elbow-length sleeves. The white-haired teen is also wearing red flip-flops.

Scoffing at Fuyu's teasing, the illusionist replies, "As if that would happen. Kyoya-kun is an emotionless bastard, remember? Let's just leave already." He misses the copper-eyed male's mischevious smirk, and the knowing look in the copper orbs.

_Just you wait, Mukuro-chan! I know that you and twinny-nii-chan have a red string*, so there's nothing that will stop me from getting you two to hook up!_

* * *

_Why the hell did I actually bother coming to this hellhole anyway? _Shiahi asks himself. Currently, the silverette is standing in his older twin's office, well, the Reception Room, but, it's the same thing. Supposedly.

"So, what did you want, Kyoya-nii?" Shihai finally questions. Steel gray eyes look up from paperwork, and the oldest of the triplets seems to consider something for a moment, but soon responds.

"I want you to monitor room 1-B, due to a crowding of loud herbivores there. The ones I want you to pay the most attention to are Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Dokuro Chrome, Cozart Enma, and Sawada Tsunayoshi. If I find out that they caused any disturbances during school again, I will bite you to death." With that, Kyoya's attention is given back to the paperwork. Shihai, knowing that his brother would stay true to his word, sighs and takes his leave.

_It's best to just do as he says. _The silverette decides.

* * *

"Okay, let's do roll call!" The teacher, Nezu-sensei (who had decided to stalk Tsuna's group of students to the high school) announces. Many of the students groan, but some just ignore him or 'tch' in reply.

The teacher pays no heed to the students' reactions, but instead starts calling out names. He, as always, pauses before a several names.

"... Gokudera Hayato." Nezu-sensie growls through clenched teeth. A defiant 'Morning, bastard.' is the Italian's reply.

"... Yamamoto Takeshi." Is another one of the names. A cheerful 'Ohayo, Nezu-sensei!' answers him. This continues, with the aging man pausing only before a few other names, such as:

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi." ('H-H-Hai, sensei!')

"... Cozart Enma." ('Oh, uh, I-I-I'm here, Nezu-sensei.')

And last, but not least, "... Dokuro Chrome." ('Present, sir.')

Really, it's become routine in the class of 1-B. That is, until their routine morning is interrupted by the door being kicked in by a tall silverette (who has about three inches on Yamamoto, suprisingly). The male quickly strides over to the teacher's desk, flips it over, and then turns around to face a stunned class.

"Listen up, delinquents! Apparently, this teach' is a no-good dumbass that can't control his students, so, from now on, I'm in charge! Anyone that steps out of line will be bitten to death by me, and, if you continue to disobey me, I'll send Kyoya-nii after you! And no one here wants to be on the Disciplinary Commitee Chairman's bad side, now do they?" The golden-eyed man snarls.

"No, sir!" Most of the class replies. Several students (cough, the mafiosos, cough!) don't answer though. The newcomer's eyes narrow at their defiance.

"Looks like we've got some rulebreakers already." A stare down initiates between most of the mafiosos and the silverette. That is, until a melodious laugh rings out, drawing the silverette's attention to a certain black-haired ex-baseball star in the back.

_Well, _Shihai thinks, grinning like a predator, _this might turn out to be fun for me afterall._

* * *

*Some people think that red strings attach you to your soul mate.


End file.
